Goodbye my lover
by Avi tiger99
Summary: It's been three months since Kai and all the pandas left to their village. Tigress has been having feelings for Po, but something in Po's past comes to haunt him.


Hello **sorry I haven't updated my other story 'Cubs' I've been busy but now I know why people don't update fast anyway this is my new short story it will have tipo. I don't own 'beneath your beautiful' song**

 _"Hey Po are you done yet" asked a Little girl to her best friend "not yet jiao have some patience" groaned a five year panda,Po "I hate waiting when can we go play". "One second and...done" said Po after he cleaned the dishes._

 _"Well thank gosh! Let's go!" Jiao yelled in joy "alright alright! Bye dad!" Po yelled to his goose father "bye son! And be careful!" "Always dad". The two cubs went out to play Po turned to jiao, she was a five year old female tiger cub with white fur and black stripes with deep ocean blue eyes. "Hey Po lets go play in meadow" "alright-but we are not playing hide and seek" po said " and why not!" Jiao loved that game so why not play it "because you always pounce on me" "but that's the fun part pleeaase!" Whined the little tiger open her eyes up like a kitten " not the eyes! Ugh fine!" Po gave up "yay!" Jiao said and hugged Po._

 _"Hey look it's the fatty and the freak" said a voice both Cubs turned and saw a goat a year older than them. "What do you want billy!" Jiao said with anger in her voice "awww is the little kitty gonna hurt me or the oversized hairball" mocked billy "hey! That's not nice" Po complained "and what are you gonna do fatso" billy pushed Po to the ground. "Ha ha look at you-Ow!" Billy was cut off when jiao kid him in the groin. "Why you little-" " billy! Come on let's go home!" Interrupted his mother billy just glared at the two "this isn't over losers" and with that he left_

 _"you okay Po" asked jiao " yeah thanks jiao for stepping up for me" Po replied with a smile "that's what friends are for now come on let's go play."_

 _Both Cubs were in the meadow playing hide and seek Po was hiding behind a push when jiao pounced on him from the back both rolling Down the little hill when they finally stopped rolling Po was on the bottom with jiao on top "found you!" Jiao said smugly looking down at Po " congratulations you just found yourself fat panda" said Po with sarcastically with a smile, but jiao frowned and got off._

 _"jiao what's wrong" Po asked concerned at why his friend was sad now "Po...why your not just some fat panda your my freind my best friend...but at least your not a freak" jiao whispered the last part and sat down on the meadow with her face down hugging her knees. Po went and sat down next to her,before he could speak however she grumbled " I am freak I'm ugly, stupid and scary" "No you're not!" Po shouted "jiao look at me" he asked with compassion in his voice she looked at Po with a tear coming down her eye._

 _"Your are not a freak Billy's mouth is just full of trash, your not stupid you're the cleverest girl I know and you're not scary you always know how to cheer me up" he said while wiping her tear away " and you're far from ugly your pretty and my beat freind" he blushed at the word 'pretty'. Jiao just smiled at blushed at Po's compliments she wiped her eyes " thanks Po and you're not a fat panda" "actually that I am" he joked and they both laughed. "You think I'm pretty?" "Huh ah well-" "I'm just teasing I hate that mushy stuff besides you're my best friend" she hugged him and he hugged "Always"he whispered. But with time that mushy stuff came to be_

 ***Flash***

 _"I love you Po" said a fourteen year old jiao "I love you too jiao" Po said to her as they leaned in and shared a passionate kiss making the world stop._

 ** _*_ Flash***

 _A sevnteen year old Po and jiao were holding hands while running in the forests having fun it was fall and the two were running and kicking the falling leaves "c'mon Po we're going to be late to the play!" Jiao said to her boyfriend/best friend 'jiao! Calm down it's just a play" "Po it's the play about a princess from a far away land who found her prince" she said "then it's a good thing my princess is right in front me" he said and kissed her, which surprised her but kissed back anyway, when they parted he said "it doesn't matter how we spend our dates just that we're together" he said romantically "that line is so cliche you just wanted to kiss me" she smirked "and what if I did" he said smugly but was taken back when she kissed him again "that" she concluded. She started walking away from Po "where are you going?" Po asked "to the furious five festival of course"she said slyly Po was dumbstruck and murmured "dang it how'd she know-HEY WAIT FOR ME._

 ***Flash***

 _"Alright you ready"asked an ninteen year old Po "yeah you" replied jiao "when I'm with you always" he smiled "again with the cheesy lines" she smirked "kids!" interrupted which startled them "your on good luck my baby boy and his girlfriend singing OH! This will be exiting" "alright dad c'mon jiao let's go" they both headed out but stopped Po for sec and whispered "do you have it son" yeah dad". He headed out stood in front of a crowd with jiaon next to him he sat down on a stool and started playing the piano._

You tell all the boys "No"  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

See beneath, see beneath,  
I...  
Tonight  
I...

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy)  
'Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

 _The whole crowd went wild and cheered cried and applauded both Po and jiao bowed and stepped off but before they did "wait! I have one more announcement to make!" He said and turned to jiao, smiled and grabbed her hand and bend Down on one knee jiao gasped as well as the crowd " jiao my beautiful tiger my best friend and the woman I love ,we've known each other for years and Been the best of friends and then we started dating but now...now I want to ask you will you marry me?"he said as tears started to flow out from the the white tigers face "YES" she exclaimed Po was put the ring on her and kissed her passionately._

 ***Flash***

 _"POOOO!" A knife to her throat *snikt* "JIAAAOOO!"_

 **Back in the real world:**

"aahhh! Jiaaaaooo!" He woke up from his nightmare angry and with Tears in his eyes luckily no one was awake with his little outburst he got up and went to calm down his anger and sadness.


End file.
